Setting Sail For St Elsewhere
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: When Two Titans Each Put Their Foot Down, They Decide To Runaway Together BBxSF Featuring "St. Elsewhere" By Gnarls Barkley


_**Setting Sail For St. Elsewhere**_

_**I Am Not The Rightful Owner Of The Teen Titans, Nor The Owner Of The Gnarls Barkley **__**Lyrics**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This Takes Place One Year After The Series Finale & "Trouble In Tokyo"**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy has always been the good looking comic-relief person on the team, but every other time He gets made fun of, slapped on the head and beaten at video games, not to mention he failed to Bring back the Titan formerly known as Terra and his favorite game-station has gone to the next world.

Then there's Starfire, Ever since red x made his mysterious re-appearance the big kiss she & Robin Shared in Tokyo was a one time deal it's like the feelings have completely vanished completely.

Until one night Beast Boy was on the roof staring at the sky until he saw a shooting star, and he Wasted no time in making a wish "I wish I could just runaway, and with someone who shares the Same pain as I do" He thought, unbeknownst to him he was watched by Starfire.

_**I packed a few of my belongings**_

_**Left the life that I was living**_

_**Just some memories of it**_

_**Mostly the ones I can't forget**_

One hour later, he was packing a few things in his room until he heard a knock on the door, he Answered it and to his surprise it was Starfire.

_**Whenever you need me I'll be here**_

_**Until then my dear**_

_**I'm going, I'm going, I'm going there**_

_**Don't ask me to make time**_

_**To travel back and forth**_

_**Let nature take it's course**_

_**Maybe I'm open from all this ocean air**_

_**And if it weren't for you I'd be without a care**_

_**Setting sail to St. Elsewhere**_

"what brings you to my room" the changeling asked, "I couldn't help but have noticed you thinking Of a wish, it was to runaway and with someone who shares your pain" Starfire softly answered.

"so you did, ever since I kept getting slapped around, made fun of, failing to bring Terra back and my favorite console passing away I wish I could Just runaway from who I am and start life anew" Beast Boy replied

"I understand, for I am the one that shares your pain, ever since we shared the kiss I hoping he would Have the deep feelings, but now that the Red X has returned it's like he doesn't have the feelings for me Anymore" Starfire replied with tears streaming down her eyes.

She dried her tears and followed up by requesting "so if it's no trouble, I wish to runaway with you"

"I guess that would be okay" BB softly replied and followed by saying "you wanna meet me at the Roof when you're done packing?"

"Yes" she softly answered

_**Anywhere you sit you can see the sun**_

_**Unfortunately on this island I'm the only one**_

_**Same rules apply on a rainy day**_

_**And it's not such a pretty place to be**_

_**It just rains, and rains, and rains on me**_

_**Send a simple side, I can understand**_

_**Then a flower grew out that sand**_

_**Before you knew it, I was back out on that sea**_

_**Now I don't mind it so much**_

_**Because as long as I'm not there**_

_**Anywhere is St. Elsewhere**_

later into the night beast boy was on the roof lightly packed and everything, and out Came Starfire and she too was lightly Packed.

_**Way over yonder there is new frontier**_

_**Would it be so hard for you to come and visit me here?**_

_**I understand**_

_**Would you just send me a message in a bottle then baby?**_

_**St. Elsewhere**_

Once the Two were together and lightly packed they deactivated their communicators and tossed Them Into the ocean.

"this is it Starfire, no matter what happens we'll have each other to take care of" said Beast boy as A small tear streamed from his eye.

Starfire licked the tear away and followed up by saying "Indeed"

Once they took one last look at their past they readied themselves for their journey ahead

"Beast Boy, I just want to let you know that as long as we are running away together, I want to say something that I've should've told Robin, I Love you" Starfire said with more tears streaming down her eyes.

"I love you too, Starfire" Beast Boy replied while drying her tears away, Then they pulled each other closer for a kiss. "ready" he softly asked.

"I Am now" Starfire softly replied as she & Beast Boy kissed a few more times and once Star levitated Off the roof and Beast boy transformed into a Pterodactyl they were off hoping to find their personal "St. Elsewhere"

**

* * *

**

Hours and hours later after day broke Robin, Cyborg & Raven were up and about looking for the Two missing titans until they found a note on the table in the ops room and it read:

_**To Robin, and who else it may concern**_

_**By the time you read this Starfire & I will be long gone, it's nothing personal but ever since **__**Red X returned you've became the person that you were when you were crazy and determined **__**About Slade & Red X.**_

_**And don't worry Starfire & I will take care of each other, so until then I'm afraid this is farewell**_

_**From, **__**Beast Boy**_

When the Three were finished reading the note Cyborg softly asked "do you think we should go after them"

"No" Robin Icily answered

"But Why" Raven asked

"For Once, Beast Boy was right, I have become a whole different person" Robin softly replied

"I Guess they didn't want to risk being effected by your obsession over Slade & Red X" Said Raven

"I Couldn't Agree More" Cyborg Followed up

"And Maybe we should let them go, no matter how much we'll miss them, I'm sure they'll take Care of each other"

**END**

**I'm Not One For Rambling stories, But I'll probably call this a one time deal and a special ****Shout out to Lord of the Flies for his story "Flying"**

**Read & Review**

**Later Days!**


End file.
